helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~
Concert Tour''' ---- Released July 27, 2011; August 17, 2011 Format DVD, Blu-ray Recorded 2011 ---- Morning Musume Concert Tour Chronology ---- Previous: Rival Survival Fall 2010 Tour Next: Ai Believe Fall 2010 Tour ]] Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th generation members~ is Morning Musume's spring 2011 concert tour, and the first concert to feature the 9th generation members. The DVD was released on July 27, 2011, and the Blu-ray was released on August 17, 2011. Morning Musume Live Shashinshū "New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~" (モーニング娘。ライブ写真集「新創世記ファンタジーDX～9期メンを迎えて～」) is the title for the photobook for this concert. It was released on August 9th, 2011. Tracklist #OPENING #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #VTR - Member Introduction #THE Manpower!!! #MC 1 #Onna Gokoro to Nanto Yara - - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii #I’m Lucky Girl #MC 2 – “I asked a senpai!” Quiz corner - - Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Suki na Senpai - - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho]], Suzuki Kanon #Resonant Blue - - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #MC 3 – - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #Sungoi My Birthday (すんごいマイバースディ) - - Mitsui Aika, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon #Otomedley - Michishige Sayumi #*Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago #*Tsuugaku Ressha #*Rainbow Pink - - Michishige Sayumi & Ikuta Erina #Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Moonlight night ~月夜の晩だよ~) - - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Sayashi Riho #Ai no Hono - Tanaka Reina #MC 4 - - Takahashi Ai & Sayashi Riho #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #Medley: #*Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #*Nanchatte Ren'ai #*Kimagure Princess #MC 5 #Medley: #*LOVE Machine #*Ikimasshoi! #*Ren'ai Revolution 21 #MC 6 #Namidacchi ENCORE #Only you #MC 7 - Members outro #Bravo! Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Tour Schedule *Total: 32 Shows Trivia *This is the first concert with 9th generation members. *The tenth generation audition was announced during the performance on June 26. *Takahashi Ai last spring concert as Morning Musume member. Gallery Takahashi.jpg|Takahashi Ai Takahashi_(1).jpg Takahashi_(5).jpg Niigaki Risa.jpg|Niigaki Risa Niigaki_(1).jpg Niigaki_(4).jpg Michishige.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Michishige_(1).jpg Tanaka Reina 123.jpg|Tanaka Reina Tanaka_(1).jpg Mitsui Aika 123.jpg|Mitsui Aika Mitsui_(1).jpg| Fukumura.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Fukumura_(1).jpg Ikuta.jpg|Ikuta Erina Ikuta_(1).jpg Ikuta_(3).jpg Sayashi.jpg|Sayashi Riho Riho.jpg Suzuki.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Suzuki_(1).jpg 00000.jpg Knipse6.png L_1dff4dfd.jpg Imagesmmwng.jpg UX77Ql.jpg 9th gen.jpg|Suki na Senpai 9th geesis.jpg|Only You Aika,Mizuki,kanon.jpg|Sungoi My Birthday maji desu ka ska.jpg|Maji Desu ka Ska Img20110709063050913.jpg Ll_20110606_morningmusume.jpg rainbow pink.jpg|Rainbow Pink ai no hono.jpg|Ai no Hono moonlight night.jpg|Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ 0_(1).jpg Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2011 Releases Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:9 Members Line-Up Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th generation members~